Episode 332: TV Toilet Tourist
"TV Toilet Tourist" was originally released on December 5, 2016. Description It's our first episode as all dads, and it's kind of a club banger? Like, you can probably chalk that up to the sleepless delirium that two of the three of us are undergoing, but maybe it's just a manifestation of that good, good lifelong responsibility. Suggested Talking Points Dadvice, Young Lovers, Food Pic Stealer, Where Everybody Knows Your Name, Cool Weed Tricks, Touched By An Old Angel, While You Were Sleeping Fans, Courtesy Ginger Ale, Ducking Punches Outline 08:23 - My sister thinks it's normal to use the term "lovers" to refer to a couple in casual conversation. Our friend and I think this is pretty super gross. How can we explain to her how nasty the word "lovers" is? -- Off-Put In The OC 12:09 - Y - Sent in by Ed Bowman, from Yahoo Answers user Jon, who asks: How do I stop people on Facebook from taking credit of my food pics? I love sharing food pics and I am afraid people will save my pictures and pretend they made the food. How can I avoid this from happening? 18:18 - I just recently moved into an apartment with four other girls. While I was putting my kitchen things away on moving day, I noticed one of my roommates has a ridiculous amount of Cheers-themed dishware - as in, they all have the Cheers TV show logo on them. I'm not even joking. There are so many Cheers-emblazoned cups, plates, and bowls, that they're taking over all of our cabinets. How can I tell my roommate I'd rather have some more conservative dishware than a full tribute to Frasier Crane? -- Cheerful In Columbus 24:51 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user WonderBob, who asks: I need to fake like I ve smoked pot before? Here s the sitch. I m gonna hang out with my friend tomorrow, and he s a bit of a stoner. He s under the impression that I m a regular smoker of pot. I am not, but in all likelihoodsic I will smoke pot at his house tomorrow, so I need to be able to act like I do it regularly. Help? 32:01 - MZ - Sponsored by Trunk Club. Sponsored by Warby Parker. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 40:15 - Badging past security today, a security guard old lady commented, "You always look sad." I had no response to this, so I just shook my head and kept going. I'm not entire sure I've ever seen this person before. Was there a better way I should have handled this? -- Just Trying To Get To My Work Place In Tucson 47:39 - Hey brothers three, I went to a restaurant with my family today, but didn't order anything because I wasn't very hungry. The waiter seemed very concerned with this. He kept asking if I was sure, if I wanted to keep my menu and order later, and whatnot. I said "no, I'm fine with just water." As he checked up on us while we were getting ready to leave, he offered me a ginger ale to go, to help me "feel better." I'm not sick or anything, but I did accept the offer, nodding and smiling as he wished for me to get better soon. Two questions: am I good? And, does my disheveled nature really look that pathetic? -- Pale and Mild in Portland, Maine 52:14 - Y - Sent in by Nicolas Potter, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How dangerous would i be in a fight ? Just for the fun of it how dangerous do you think i would be ? Here are some tips. Ok so lets devide this in some factors first . Speed. Streght. And strategy. Ok so im very fast and im good on reflexes. As for my streght i can do 50 pushups without doing workout for a while. When i used to work out i was able to do 80 even a 100 once. And as for my stragedy in fighting the objective is simple. Put the enemie on the floor. To me there are no rules in fighting unless its an official fight like boxing. But if its not. Then i aint got no rules. Ill try to get a hot the oponent firs like. Let him throw first punch , duck punch him in the gut at max streght then get right next to him and kick on the side of his leg breaking or deslocating his knee. Then its a punch on the back of the head and even kicking to the ground if needed and last but not least kicking in the ribs. Of course there are so many ways this could go wrong but its an example. I rarely have been in fights , but i have tough a lot about it and so i somehow mentalized for it. Of course i will still be nervous but if i decide not to hesitate then i wont. So yeah pretty much is as soon as i manage to buy myself some time after giving a hit ill aim for the weak spots and make my oponent fall to the ground and beat them up. As for weaponds thats for another question. So what you think ? Update: Oh i forgot to mention my abs are really hard so if im forcing them i can take a punch to them , its like having armour. 58:16 - Housekeeping 63:51 - FY - Sent in by Shannon Cau, from Yahoo Answers user Jake McAwful, who asks: Is a shrimp a baby lobster? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Marijuana Category:Malcolm Gladwell Category:Morgan Davy Category:Nicolas Potter